


Cursed generations. KNIGHTS OF TECHNOVORE

by TechnovoreX



Category: Original Work
Genre: just full of OC’s, this is NOT a fic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-22
Updated: 2020-10-22
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:41:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 1,824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27035101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TechnovoreX/pseuds/TechnovoreX
Summary: This is just a bio for my characterd





	1. Fire

Name: Haruhi Ignatius  
Age: 22  
Nationality: Japanese  
Height: 6’4”  
Armour height: 10’7”  
Element: Fire  
Weapon: Long sword  
Favourite food: Grilled salmon belly  
Instrument: Acoustic Guitar  
Code name(s): Inferno/Salamander  
Attack names:  
•Dragon flare: a fireball  
•Crimson spark: slashes the ground creating a line of chaining fire  
•Crimson typhoon: slashes a vortex or flames  
•Saint’s flare: rapid blasts of fireballs in succession  
•Grand fire shot: huge fireball propelled by spiralling fire  
•Azure blaze: orange fire turns into hotter blue fire  
•Burning spear: a pole of fire forms then in thrown  
•Blazing slash: a large pillar of flame shoots up from the sword before swinging down  
•Over hell catastrophe: stabs a ground/person and they erupt into flames  
•Pheonix flare: a bird shaped projectile made of fire  
•Arc nova: a 21m radius of white of flames shooting up  
•Crimson Empire: outward slash of powerful fire  
•Final flame: (Last resort) a 35m radius sphere that destroys anything with hot fire  
Name of weapon: Crimson Queen  
Side arm:  
Stats  
Attack: 8/10  
Defense: 4/10  
Speed: 5/10  
Magic: 9/10  
Weapon skill: 8/10  
Attribute: Fire Emperor- Can create and manipulate fire  
Beast form: 9 headed Orochi


	2. Hell fire

Name: Jigoku Ardere  
Age: 21  
Nationality: Japanese  
Height: 6’4”  
Armour height: 10’7”  
Element: Hell Fire  
Weapon: Shuriken 2x  
Favourite food: Pork cutlet bowl  
Instrument: cymbals  
Code name(s): Orthrus/Belial  
Attack names:  
•Hellfire shot: 2 fireballs of hell flame  
•Deadman’s flame: pillars of hell flame  
•Evil divine slash: a rushing wave of hell flame  
•Hell chain grapple: portal of hell flame summon black chains to restrict  
•Dante’s inferno: coats in hell fire to stab  
•Soaring abyss: covers shuriken in hell flames before throwing  
•Burning misery: the sins of the person make the hell flame burn hotter  
•Devouring flame: instantly disintegrates enemies in hell flame  
•Corrupted burst: a condensed fireball of hell flame that explodes  
•Flames of Tartarus: a direct portal to hell’s deepest fire pits  
•Jet black flash: quick burst of hell flames  
Name of weapon: Tormented Blaze  
Side arm:  
Stats  
Attack: 5/10  
Defense: 5/10  
Speed: 3/10  
Magic: 7/10  
Weapon skill: 7/10  
Attribute: Hells gate- resistant to the flames of hell and can absorb it


	3. Demon

Name: Akuma Dreq  
Age: 20  
Nationality: Japanese  
Height: 6’3”  
Armour height: 10’6”  
Element: Demon  
Weapon: Broadsword  
Favourite food: Eel sushi  
Instrument: Electric guitar  
Code name(s): Fallen/Diablo  
Attack names:  
•Demon overdrive: grows larger while becoming enraged  
•Cruel Satan: attaches a soul eating demon for tracking/torture  
•Fallen slash: a slash made of pure demonic essence  
•Unholy hail: spears raining from above made of demonic energy  
•Dark servant summon: summon demons to serve and carry out tasks  
•Devil bomb: a condensed ball of demonic energy that explodes  
•Dark surge: a 30m radius of demonic energy blades slashing up  
•Demonic feast: heal by consuming demonic flesh/energy  
•Demonic takedown: a flurry of attacks from various summoned demonic weapons  
•Devil’s breath: breath out demonic energy in the form of flames  
•Demonic possession: inject demonic energy into someone to control their body  
Name of weapon: Dead Rouge  
Side arm:  
Stats  
Attack: 7/10  
Defense: 3/10  
Speed: 6/10  
Magic: 8/10  
Weapon skill: 4/10  
Attribute: Devil talk- can see, talk to and return demons to hell


	4. Sun

Name: Taiyō Solis  
Age: 20  
Nationality: Japanese  
Height: 6’7”  
Armour height: 10’10”  
Element: Sun  
Weapon: Dual sided Axe  
Favourite food: Pork ramen  
Instrument: Base guitar  
Code name(s): Solar/Helios  
Attack names:  
•Solar flare slash: slashes a blade of red flames  
•Solar oblivion: raises axe and randomly fires balls of intensely hot flames  
•Sun vulcan: sends out waves of intense heat  
•Vulcan torch cannon: a beam of condensed solar energy  
•Solar eclipse: temporary 5 min boost of increased magic  
•Shining solar king: radiates intense heat that can burn/melt for 1 min but can barely move  
•Dead sun: an explosive slash as powerful as an exploding star  
•Cruelest sun: throws a ball of powerful flame that looks like a small sun  
•Burning lion: a forward wave of heat that intimidate  
•Sun feeder: absorbs large amounts of solar energy by standing still to replenish personal energy  
•Sunshine: a flash of blinding light  
•Rising dawn breaker: downward slash of a red hot heated axe blade  
Name of weapon: Morning Maiden  
Side arm:  
Stats  
Attack: 8/10  
Defense: 4/10  
Speed: 7/10  
Magic: 9/10  
Weapon skill: 8/10  
Attribute: Solar power- absorbs solar energy to convert into healing energy and stamina


	5. Ash

Name: Kaibun Brace  
Age: 19  
Nationality: Japanese  
Height: 6’1”  
Armour height: 10’4”  
Element: Ash  
Weapon: Spade  
Favourite food: Fatty tuna sushi  
Instrument: Shamisen  
Code name(s): Pheonix  
Attack names:  
•Enkindled wrath: a vortex or black ash  
•Pheonix rebirth: can heal all damage by dying and resurrection  
•Smothering ash breath: breaths out a cloud of ash that will suffocate when inhaled  
•Burning charred breath: breaths out a cloud of ash that can ignite and burn  
•Dragon embers: creates additional or larger limbs with ashes  
•Cinder strike: created a blade made of condensed ash  
•Soot shooter: fires condensed ash as projectiles  
•Charred lash: creates whips made of condensed ash  
•Hiding ash: breathes out a cloud of ash that blinds people and covers the surroundings  
•Explosive embers: breathes out a cloud of ash that can explode when ignited  
Name of weapon: Charred Knight  
Side arm:  
Stats  
Attack: 4/10  
Defense: 3/10  
Speed: 8/10  
Magic: 4/10  
Weapon skill: 5/10  
Attribute: Ash control- can absorb existing and manipulate existing ash


	6. Lava

Name: Kazan Loa  
Age: 19  
Nationality: Japanese  
Height: 6’6”  
Armour height: 10’9”  
Element: Lava  
Weapon: Mace  
Favourite food: Spicy beef curry  
Instrument: Banjo  
Code name(s): Vulcan/Volos  
Attack names:  
•Volcanic eruption: a pillar of lava speed up from the ground  
•Magma splash: creates of a wave of lava by jumping into it  
•Heavy molten flow: vomits a stream of molten lava  
•Volcanic strike: punching with a fist covered in molten magma  
•Mass extinction: forms a ring of lava that quickly turns the surrounding earth into expanding lava  
•Burning fountain: a 20m radius of multiple geyser spewing lava  
•Geo blood: absorbs massive amount of lava to heal  
•Molten crash: launches a ball of condensed volcanic rock that smashes into things  
•Igneous bomb: launches a ball of volcanic rock that explodes  
•Magmatic shark: swims swiftly though magma  
Name of weapon: Agni’s Wrath  
Side arm:  
Stats  
Attack: 7/10  
Defense: 7/10  
Speed: 3/10  
Magic: 4/10  
Weapon skill: 6/10  
Attribute: Magma crust- is lava proof and can swim through it like water


	7. Star

Name: Hoshiko Estella  
Age: 18  
Nationality: Japanese  
Height: 5’11”  
Armour height: 10’2”  
Element: Star  
Weapon: Short sword  
Favourite food: Seafood fried rice  
Instrument: (N/A)  
Code name(s): Zodiac/Himiko  
Attack names:  
•Zodiac fall: Summon spirits based on the constellations  
•Nebula flash: emits a flash of blinding light  
•Orion flurry: very quickly slashes in repeated succession  
•Dwarf impact: launches an orb of flaming hot energy  
•Light year storm: star shaped energy projectiles rain down  
•Milky way flood: a pushing force that resembles a fluid galaxy  
•Greater nova: glows brightly before releasing explosive energy from the body  
•Fallen star party: launches an orb of energy that explodes releasing multiple smaller orbs which also explode  
•Star cluster: summon star shaped portal that shoot beams of energy  
Name of weapon: Killer Constellation  
Side arm:  
Stats  
Attack: 6/10  
Defense: 4/10  
Speed: 7/10  
Magic: 3/10  
Weapon skill: 4/10  
Attribute: Star gazer- can pinpoint a constellation location


	8. Explosions

Name: Kyūzō Tsara  
Age: 18  
Nationality: Japanese  
Height: 6’0”  
Armour height: 10’3”  
Element: Explosion  
Weapon: Gauntlet  
Favourite food: Teriyaki grilled beef  
Instrument: trombone  
Code name(s): Bomber/Ifrit  
Attack names:  
•Detonation fist: triggers a quick explosion after a punch  
•Bomb blast: a blast of explosions from his palms  
•Nitro megaton crash: throws a condensed explosion down from high in the air that explodes on contact  
•TNT terror: a 10m radius of random explosions in the air  
•AA Explosive arc: swings arm creating a arc of explosions (meant for Anti-Air)  
•Grand grenade: randomly throws a flurry of various grenades  
•Impact mortar crash: an explosion that is mostly directional force  
•Panzer crash: places hand on the ground and cause explosions to erupt up from the ground  
•Kerosine flood: produces a explosive liquid (fluid or gel)  
•Dust bomb: produces explosive gun power  
•Flare shot: ejects red flares that attack heat seeking weapons  
•Railway cannon: a control explosion that shoots in a high powered beam  
•Nagasaki crusher: throws a pole of explosions that causes things to collapse on itself  
•Hiroshima basher: a flurry of enhanced blows propelled by explosions  
Name of weapon: Deadly Queen  
Side arm:  
Stats  
Attack: 7/10  
Defense: 4/10  
Speed: 6/10  
Magic: 7/10  
Weapon skill: 4/10  
Attribute: bomb brigade- can withstand powerful directional force whether he produces it or takes it on


	9. Blacksmith

Name: Kajiya Brande  
Age: 17  
Nationality: Japanese  
Height: 5’11”  
Armour height: 10’2”  
Element: Blacksmith  
Weapon: Forging hammer  
Favourite food: Broiled pork liver  
Instrument: drums  
Code name(s): Dwarf/Hephaestus  
Attack names:  
•Hammer of dawn: strikes the ground with his hammer with the force of 35,000 tons  
•Dwarven love: quickly craft durable and high quality tools/armour  
•Smith’s wrath: finds the weakest point on a weapon/armour then strikes it breaking it instantly  
•Molten forge: fixes/strengthens allies’s weapons/gear  
•Cyclops hammer: is able to copy weapons his hammer has struck  
•Final forge: powers up a weapon to its maximum capability but sacrifices its use (breaks after)  
•God’s craft: a 25m radius field that creates various magic weapons  
•Dwarven enchantment: places magic on tools/armour  
•Crucible furnace: heats up hammer then smashes  
•Smelted slag: lobs molten pools of unwanted material at enemies  
Name of weapon: Anakuni’s Pride  
Side arm:  
Stats  
Attack: 2/10  
Defense: 3/10  
Speed: 4/10  
Magic: 9/10  
Weapon skill: 9/10  
Attribute: Smith eye- can see the quality and imperfections in raw materials and forged items


	10. Plasma

Name: Kesshō Pyrrha  
Age: 16  
Nationality: Japanese  
Height: 5’11”  
Armour height: 10’2”  
Element: Plasma  
Weapon: 3 chain flail  
Favourite food: Charred seafood  
Instrument: (N/A)  
Code name(s): Amaterasu/Surya  
Attack names:  
•Burning slash: encase flail in plasma to burn wounds into enemy  
•Pure energy emission: emits a 3m radius of intense heat while glowing white hot  
•Cutting flash: flattened out hand heats up then karate chops melting through quickly  
•Plasma spire: a rising pillar of white hot energy  
•4th dragon: a spiralling beam of white hot energy  
•Plasma key: extend pointer and middle finger to spew plasma torch  
•Plasma ring: a rapidly rotating ring of condensed plasma  
•Plasma flash: an orb of plasma energy that explodes when user activates it  
•Plasma star: a shield of plasma that burns everything that touches it  
•Plasma mold: shoots plasma out cutting exact shapes into objects  
Name of weapon: Amber Fox  
Side arm:  
Stats  
Attack: 5/10  
Defense: 6/10  
Speed: 5/10  
Magic: 4/10  
Weapon skill: 3/10  
Attribute: Plasma cutter- can produce small plasma torches form the tips of fingers


End file.
